I Dare You - Not To Fall In Love!
by TemperanceNova
Summary: Sometimes you have to know when to back down from a dare…but every now and again, it's not such a bad idea to dive in head first. Even if you are buzzed off your ass.


"_What _did you just say?"

The half buzzed red head glared over the table at the blond woman across from her. Her sage colored eyes narrowed dangerously at the insult her so called "best friend" had just made toward her.

"You heard me, Quinn! I said you can't do anything that's not scribbled down in the stupid little date book of yours!" the blond woman cackled, raising the back of her left hand to her mouth to stop her drink from flying out of her mouth.

"I'm here aren't I? I didn't have this planned for tonight!" Quinn barked back, she knew better than to argue with the blond, but the alcohol in her system was slowly blurring her sense of reason.

"Because I forced you to come. Remember? _I can't go, Viv! I have work in the morning!_ Blah blah blah..."

Quinn frowned at her friend's impression, knowing damn well that wasn't how she had sounded in the slightest. She had been half asleep when the busty blond forced her way into her house and insisted she have a girl's night out. For once. She couldn't deny that maybe she didn't have as much free time as she would have liked, but that was just how it had to be.

"You could have called sooner! I was already in bed for crying out loud," Quinn growled, pulling her electric orange colored drink up from the table and took a generous swig.

"It was eight thirty. Eight, three, zero. My _grandma _doesn't even go to bed that early!"

"You're so full of shit."

"Then prove me wrong. Show me that you can do something you haven't planned out before hand."

"Why should I have to-"

"I _dare _you."

Quinn nearly dropped her glass, the condensation causing it to slip in her fingers as her grip suddenly tightened out of pure irritation. Ever since they had been little girls Vivian and Quinn had been challenging each other constantly. It had gotten to the point where neither one of them could stand to lose a bet. Vivian was pushing the one button she knew Quinn couldn't back down from.

"Fine, name your terms," Quinn demanded, noting the familiar gleam in her eye's.

"Let's see, something simple. I wouldn't want you to have a heart attack... How about, you ask a guy to dance?"

"Easy!"

Quinn immediately starting scanning the crowd surrounding them, searching for a prospect. There were tons of guys that hung around the crowded club, looking for anyone willing to dance with. Vivian had just signed her own death warrant, this was going to be a slice of cake-

"Not so fast there, tiger! A guy _I _choose for you. Now let's see..." Vivian muttered, her sharp hazel eyes dancing over the crowd. "THAT one!"

She had yelled loudly enough for several people that were crowded in their area to turn and gawk at her over the loud music, jabbing her finger over the edge of their VIP booth toward the bar. Quinn followed her finger lazily, glancing at the backs of several guys lined up along the bar ordering drinks. _Well that narrows it down_, she groaned inside her head, rolling her eyes.

"_Which _one? There are like seven guys over there Vivian..." Quinn demanded, refusing to back down even though her legs were now trembling.

"At the end, sitting by himself. Denim jacket."

Quinn ran her eyes down to the end of the bar, stopping when she saw the back of the denim jacket in question, a red hood jutting out over the back of his neck. All she could see of the man was his back and his shaggy silver hair. She instantly turned to gawk at Vivian in disgust.

"Seriously! You expect me to ask that old pervert to dance? You're fucking mental, choose someone else. _Our _age!" she demanded, gripping her glass so tightly her fingertips were turning white.

"Take it or leave it babe. You gonna admit defeat? You can't do _anything _spontaneous."

"You-I can't believe you would-fine! _Fine_, one month of peace and quiet says I can get him to dance with me!"

Vivian smirked brightly, reaching her hand across the table to shake Quinn's free hand roughly. There was something in her cruel smile that told Quinn this was going to be easier said than done, but there was no possible way she was backing down and admitting defeat. She could be spontaneous! Even to the point of asking a man twice her age to dance. Releasing Vivian's hand, Quinn tipped her glass up, draining the last trace of liquor in the glass as if her very life depended on the buzz. And maybe it did. Slowly she stood up, snatching her cell-phone and purse off of the table and pointed at Vivian with narrowed eyes.

"Bathroom first and then he's mine..." she declared, shuffling out of the booth, fighting the crowd to get to the bathroom.

"Good luck!"

Quinn couldn't help but grit her teeth hearing the annoying woman over the music and chatter. She half stumbled over the couples lip locked along the hallway just to get into the bathroom, the unmistakable sound of something a little more intimate echoing out of the first stall. She was the only person in the bathroom aside from the two pairs of legs in the stall. Did they really have _no _shame? She could see the jeans piled around the man's feet from the damn doorway for crying out loud!

"Just fucking nasty," she hissed as a new echo of moans and bangs drifted out of the stall. No wonder everyone was out in the damn hallway.

Taking a quick glance at herself in the mirror she straightened the top of her black sleeveless cocktail dress, pushing more cleavage up to have it front and center. _If you've got it, flaunt it_, as Vivian would say. Running her fingers under the small drizzle of water that was trickling out of the faucet she smoothed out the frizz on the top of her head, making sure her soft orange curls framed her face perfectly. Thankfully, she had opted to wear as little makeup as possible, her black eyeliner still smudge free. Reaching down into her purse she pulled out a little tube of clear lip-gloss and added a small smear to her lips to fix what her glass had removed. Tucking it and her phone back down into her purse she nodded once in approval. She was as ready as she was ever going to be.

"_Ah!_"

Sudden irritation spiked in her chest as the woman in the stall called out, causing her to reach over and slam her fist on the stall door.

"Get a damn room! Freaks!" she shouted, turning on her black stilettos and marched back out of the bathroom.

As soon as she emerged from the bathroom she could feel Vivian's eyes on her as she marched along the outer edge of the dance floor to avoid the gyrating patrons swinging their limbs around almost violently. That was all she needed, a black eye to accompany the utter shame she was about to inflict on herself. She could only pray the old man wasn't too much of a creeper. Forcing herself to take slow steady breaths she formulated a plan of attack. Approach the bar, wait for the bartender to ask what she would like, then strike up a random conversation with him while waiting for her drink. She would know how to proceed depending on his reaction to her.

It sounded simple enough, so why did her legs feel like rubber? Her skin felt like it was literally on fire, from either the alcohol or the crowded people. Maybe it was a combination of the two. A few feet away from the bar she dropped her eyes to the floor to avoid staring at him, stepping into the small space between him and another man to his right who looked half drowned in his own glass. Keeping her sights set on the bartender she made sure not to brush against him as she waved for service. In that instant her plan backfired. The bartender had so many people in front of him that he couldn't even begin to see Quinn trying to flag him down at the far end of the bar. Panic shot through her as she realized she had no way to strike up a conversation with him without looking strange.

Groaning internally, she decided it was best to take her chances and at least glance at what she was dealing with. She knew that Vivian would be watching her like a hawk and if she showed even the slightest hint of fear there would be no living it down. If she backed out now it would mean she was going to end up a lonely, boring _cat _lady. Carefully, she gripped the edge of the bar and leaned back to turn and look at him without blatantly staring. To avoid chickening out, she forced her eyes to jump directly to his face from the bar and nearly choked. He wasn't an old man! If anything, the man next to her was anything _but _old. His young face was smooth and flawless, long eyelashes dusting his cheeks every time he blinked. From the side she was sure his eyes were blue, but she couldn't be sure with the constant flashing lights. She was caught like a deer in headlights, gawking at him on complete shock. From across the bar with his strange hair color, she assumed she was being sent to dance with some kind of old pervert, but she found herself in an even more dangerous predicament. He was _gorgeous_! There was no way in a flaming hell that she could force herself to ask him to dance!

"Um, hello?" he muttered, snapping her out of her thoughts long enough for her to realize he had noticed her gawking at him.

She hadn't meant to stare, but the unexpected turn of events left her incapable of being subtle. He was looking right at her, stormy blue eyes locked with hers, silently questioning if she was competent. Embarrassed she immediately dropped her eyes to the bar, staring at his right hand wrapped around the glass he'd been sipping from. She had to force herself to find words, anything that made her look like less of a crazy stalker.

"Hello. What'cha drinking?" she muttered, nodding toward the brown liquid in his glass.

"Oh, it's just-"

"Ma'am? What did you need?" the bartender interrupted hitting the bar and she found herself nearly praising God for the salvation.

"Whatever he's having," she insisted, ignoring the strange glance the bartender gave her before he shrugged and turned away to make her drink.

Smiling like a drunken idiot, she turned back to the man and leaned forward on the bar slowly. He was still staring at her, his eyebrows raised slightly as if she had done something to surprise him and she took the opportunity to at least introduce herself.

"Sorry for just shoving myself in here, it was the only open spot. Name's Quinn!" she half yelled to be heard over the music.

"It's alright, seems pretty packed in here tonight. My name is Nero," he chuckled, reaching over toward her with his left hand.

Smile widening she shook his hand gladly, maybe she wouldn't have such a hard time after all. He didn't seem put off by her gawking at him, that or he was really polite. Both of which could work to her advantage in the long run. All she needed from him was one little dance. It wasn't as if she was looking for some kind of one night stand in a bathroom stall or anything…

"Seven fifty," the bartender called out, sitting a glass identical to Nero's down in front of her.

Reaching down into her purse she pulled out a ten and laid it on the bar in exchange for the drink, shoving her change into the tip jar as she stole another glance at Nero out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were jumping between his own glass and hers, causing her to realize she had no clue what she had just ordered. It looked like just plain whiskey in a glass. And now that she had her drink he probably expected her to just walk away, what was she suppose to say now? See you around?

"You come here a lot? You said it seemed packed _tonight_," she muttered with a small smile.

"Not a lot, but enough I guess," he replied, smiling down at her glass. He was still talking, another good sign.

"You here alone?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she instantly regretted them. Now she looked desperate. His eyes jumped up from her glass to her face with a strained sort of smile and he nodded lightly.

"Are you _really _going to just drink that?" he asked, nodding toward her glass and she suddenly felt very awkward just standing there holding it.

Nodding, she pulled the glass to her lips and tipped it back, taking the entire drink in one shot. As soon as the liquid hit her tongue she knew that she had made a mistake, but she refused to spit it back out, swallowing the drink in a rough gulp and sat the empty glass back onto the bar. He watched her with wide eyes as she brought her hand up to her mouth and brushed it across her lips gently. She had been right, it was just straight whiskey in a damn glass. She couldn't remember the last time she had taken a shot of just plain whiskey, but it was apparent by the fire that was blooming in her stomach that it had been _long _enough.

"You ok?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth like he was having a hard time not laughing at her.

"I'm good," she demanded, reaching down to run her fingertips along the edge of her glass.

He was watching her closely, as if he expected her to vomit at any given second, but she just smiled up at him trying to ignore the burn rising up in the back of her throat. Why hadn't she just ordered some stupid girly drink like the one she had before? Orange sherbet something… She was a _girl _after all, what was wrong with ordering a girly drink?

"OK, yeah. That was awful. How can you drink that crap straight?" she asked, laughing more at herself than the look he was giving her.

"It's a sipping thing…" he chuckled, waving his hand at the bartended who didn't miss a beat and slid a glass of dark fizzing liquid in front of them. "Here, chaser."

She nodded gratefully and scooped the glass up, taking a large swig of the coke and sat the glass back down with a sigh. Now that she looked like a complete idiot and he hadn't walked away, she figured she might as well just dive right in. The whiskey was starting to swirl the room, the hilarity of what she was about to do taking its toll on her.

"Ok! So there's no easy way to say this so just hear me out, 'kay?" she scoffed, tossing her hands up dramatically.

He nodded once, watching her thoughtfully. Maybe it was cheating a little bit, but Vivian didn't have to know that. All she needed to see was Quinn and this man dancing. Plain and simple, so why not strike up a bargain with the seemingly understanding guy?

"Alright my friend, well she's not really that great of a friend, dragged me out here unexpectedly and _swears _that I can't do anything that I haven't planned ahead of time! So, _so_…you were over here by yourself and she dared me to come ask you to dance," she admitted, unsure as to why she wasn't ashamed to be honest with him when she had let herself be drug into the situation based on her pride to begin with.

"Your friend?" he asked, hiking his eyebrows up again.

"Yeah, she saw you from our booth over there," she grumbled nodding her head back across the dance floor. "No, no! Don't look, don't even give her the _satisfaction!_"

He had immediately tried to turn and look to see if he could spot this mystery friend that had singled him out over all of the other guys in the, bar but stopped short when she demanded he stop. He froze instantly, plastering his eyes back on his glass as she continued with her explanation.

"It's not that I don't like to go out and have fun like she says, I just have a very _important _job! That's all, so I'm here to prove her wrong and it would mean a lot to me if you would just…dance with me. Just once and I _swear _I'll leave you alone."

She was thankful that he smiled again, picking up his glass slightly as he swirled the whiskey around in his glass before bringing it to his lips and took a small sip. Something she would now know to do if she ever found herself in this situation ever again. As soon as he sat the glass back down he reached up to brush his hand through his strange hair lightly, then turned sideways on his seat to face her.

"Sure, why not," he sighed, the small smile returning.

"Really? You're serious?" she asked, leaning closer to him just for the effect. She knew Vivian was watching from _somewhere _in the club and would be squirming in her skin seeing them so close.

"Yeah, I mean, you _did _drink that entire glass of whiskey straight for a chance to ask me. I feel like I kinda owe you."

"Awesome! Let's get this over with so I can stop looking so pathetic."

Without even thinking, she reached out and grabbed his hand, stepping away from his seat just far enough to give him room to stand up. After the fact she thought that maybe she was being a bit too forward, but he didn't hesitate in moving with her. On his feet he was almost a foot taller than she was, even _with _her heels on. She probably should have been intimidated by him, but with the alcohol swimming in her veins she was just happy he had agreed to help her. For a moment he stood there, holding his ground next to the bar before he reached back and scooped up his glass, tipping it back much like she had and drained the rest of the glass.

"Let's get this over with…" he smirked, stepping away from the bar and drug her behind him out onto the dance floor.

His grip was gentle on her hand as he moved through the crowded dancers, holding her so close to him that she was nearly hugging him as they moved to the middle of dance floor where they would be hidden by the other dancers. When he was apparently satisfied with their position he stopped and turned toward her with an awkward kind of look on his face as he glanced around at all of the other dancers.

"WHAT?" she asked, yelling to be heard over the music.

He leaned down until his lips were right next to ear, the strong smell of the liquor on his breath making her head spin.

"I don't really know how to dance," he whispered, standing back up slowly to judge her reaction.

"That's ok, I don't either!" she cackled.

For a moment he just stood there staring at her blankly. She knew exactly what he was thinking, why the hell would she ask him to dance if she didn't even know how to dance? Because she was a stubborn idiot, that's why! She halfway wanted to slap herself in the forehead for dragging him into the whole mess, but he just kept looking around at all of the other people around them and without warning, wrapped his hands around her back gently. She couldn't stop her body from instantly going rigid at his touch and he seemed to take notice of it too, sliding his arms farther up her back almost to her shoulder blades.

"This ok?" he asked, she had to resort to reading his lips just to understand him.

She nodded deftly, bringing her arms up to rest on his shoulders, stealing glances at all the couples around them. Most of the girls were pressed against their male partners so closely that they could have been having sex and no one would have been the wiser. _Does he expect me to do something like, _that_? _Taking a deep breath she moved closer, tucking her head down closer to his chest to avoid having to see his reaction. He didn't seem to really mind the close proximity, his hands gripping her gently as they moved to the beat of the techno song that was blaring through the club. It became quickly apparent that dancing really didn't require any kind of skill. All it took was the ability to respond. Nero would move and she found herself instinctively moving with him. Every time her body brushed his the heat in the pit of her stomach seemed to flare even hotter, the alcohol making every inch of her body burn, almost to point of a fiery ache. It didn't take her long to lose track of time, lost in the feel of his hands on her back, slowly sliding down to her hips with every move they made. It wasn't until the song cut off and he stepped back away from her that she realized she had her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers slipping out of his hair as he moved back.

The smile on his lips was hard to place, his cheeks flushed lightly and she wanted to believe it was from the alcohol and not their dancing. She forced herself to smile back up at him rather than gaping at him like a fish out of water. There was a small moment where she forgot what they were actually doing there before he reached out and pulled her close again, leading her off of the dance floor slowly as another song started to echo overhead. As soon as they emerged out of the crowded dance floor Quinn found herself face to face with a scowling Vivian. Her long blond hair framing her angry face like a cat with it's fur standing on end. Her hazel eyes darted between her and Nero, who was still holding her hand shamelessly, then back again.

"_What _are you doing!" she snapped, tucking her arms under her breasts to prop them up.

"Oh, we were just, you know! Dancing! Nero, this is Vivian…" Quinn chuckled, leaning closer to him just to rub it in.

"Bullshit! I've been asking you to dance for a week and you kept turning me down!" Vivian screeched, poking a finger in Nero's face.

"You did?" he muttered, leaning back away from her finger as it nearly jabbed him in the nose. "I don't remember that…"

"Yes! I did! What makes _her _so special?"

"She's not blond?"

Quinn couldn't hold back the fit of laughter that bubbled up in her chest, reaching out to pull Vivian's hand out of his face. Part of her silently mourned the fact that he let go of her hand when she moved away from him to push Vivian back toward their booth.

"Come on! We can sit up here and talk, have a few more drinks," she called out, nodding toward the short set of stairs in front of them, Vivian bitching the entire way.

She found herself checking over her shoulder several times to make sure that he was following behind them. There was no hiding the triumphant grin that spread over her lips when she slid Vivian back into her seat and resumed her spot across the table, watching Vivian's mortified expression when Nero flopped down beside her with a loud grunt.

"It's safe to say I won the bet," Quinn demanded, sticking her hand out over the table.

"You cheated! What did you give him money or something? Flash your tits?" Vivian snapped, refusing to acknowledge she had been beaten.

"I walked over there and asked him to dance with me! That was it, right?"

She glanced over at Nero for support and he simply nodded in agreement. Vivian scowled over at them, tucking her arms under her breasts again, refusing to give up. Nero chuckled softly, reaching out over the table to pull Quinn's hand back into his. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she was sure it had to be somewhere along the lines of playing along just to help her out. If he hadn't been interested in Vivian, there was no way in hell he could be interested in _her_, right?

"Come on now, don't get all mad because she beat you at your own game. We're all here to have fun, right? So let's have fun," he sighed, glancing over at Quinn with a blinding smile. It should have been criminal to look _that _amazing…

* * *

"You know, she thought you were an old man!" the blond woman hissed across the table as their waitress sat down their third round of drinks.

He didn't even care to remember her name, staring more at Quinn than her out of the corner of his eye as she leaned forward to pick up her electric orange drink from the table. There was something in the way that she moved that commanded his attention and while he couldn't really place it, he didn't mind it. Her shoulder length flame colored hair framing her pretty face perfectly, her lips perfectly glossy and pink. It wasn't that the blond woman wasn't just as pretty, she just wasn't…Quinn. It didn't seem like that should be a good enough reason to have dismissed the other woman, but it was the only logic his brain could come up with. Maybe it was the way she smiled. The blond woman seemed to have developed a permanent scowl that made her look crabby, while Quinn was still beaming with victory.

"Old man?" he asked, turning to glance at Quinn with raised eyebrows.

"Well, it's jus'," she muttered, looking embarrassed. "From across the bar all I could see was yer hair. I mean at firs' glance…"

She reached over and ruffled his hair lightly, her fingers lingering a little too long and he found himself leaning into the contact. But she withdrew her hand all too quickly, leaving him leaning toward her at an awkward angle. The blond woman's sharp eyes didn't miss the action, narrowing at him dangerously as if to warn him to stay away.

"I could see where you would get that from a distance. It is kinda strange, isn't it?" he chuckled, sitting up straight, sipping at his whiskey lightly to try and play off their little moment.

"Do you dye it or somethin'?" Quinn asked, completely ignoring her friend, switching her crossed legs slowly drawing his eyes down to her knees.

"No, s'all natural. Dun ask me to explain because I dun even get it…"

"Oh this is just fucking fantastic. Get a room you two! I'm going to the damn bathroom…" the blond growled, clawing her way out of the booth.

Nero didn't even glance over at her as she retreated, keeping his eyes locked on Quinn's thighs. It wasn't until she shifted that he realized he was acting like a common pervert and forced his eyes up to her glass, studying the neon orange liquid with a frown.

"What is that?" he asked, looking down at his own glass which now looked plain and insignificant.

"Orange sherbet something, hell if I know. Tasty though, wanna try it?" she asked, holding her glass out to him.

"I think I'll stick to my own."

He could have literally kicked himself for not taking the opportunity, the disappointed look on her face made him think that she saw it as more than just an offer to try the drink. She brought the glass to her lips and drained it, sitting the empty glass back onto the table.

"Thank you, really. For all the help with her. Did she really ask you to dance before?" she asked.

"I dun really remember, probably? I've had a lot of girls approach me this week. Can't really say any of them have stuck out in my mind."

"And me? Why did you decide to dance with me?"

He couldn't help but smirk at her as she leaned closer to him in the booth, the way she was biting her lower lip was too adorable for words. How should he word it? It wasn't that he had helped her out of pity. That would have just been plain cruel.

"I guess it was because you were honest? I dunno, when you jus' blurted out what was going on I thought, tha's one hell of an honest girl. I couldn't turn you away," he shrugged, watching as her nervous lip biting turned into a small smile. "Do you wanna get the hell out of here? I mean, it might jus' be me, but it doesn't seem like you really wanna be here with her."

He nodded to the seat the blond had just been occupying and to his immediate surprise, Quinn nodded. Without a second thought he tipped his glass back, swallowing the last bit of whiskey in a single gulp and stood up from the booth. Quinn reached down to grab her purse, glancing up at him quickly before she returned to chewing on her lip.

"What is it? We can go get some coffee or somethin', sober up a little…" he added, thinking that maybe she assumed he was just trying to take her home.

"It's jus', should I tell her I'm leavin'?" she asked, pulling her phone out of her purse.

And then an idea hit him, a potentially stupid idea, but at the time it seemed brilliant. He reached his hand out toward her phone with a cruel smile on his face.

"Let me?" he asked, his brain two steps ahead of him.

"O-K?"

She passed him the phone and he flipped it open, seeing a stream of cursing text's from a contact named Vivian. His name popped up closer to the end and he knew that it had to be the angry blond woman. He quickly typed out a reply, passing the phone back to Quinn for her to hit the send button.

"Just to fuck with her some more?" he chuckled as she glanced down at the screen.

"Don't bother calling in the morning, I'm taking her home with me ~ Nero? Oh my god! She'll have a heart attack!" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. And then hit send. "It's _perfect_!"

Reaching down he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her gently to her feet, moving the people surrounding their booth to make a clear path as they left the club. Quinn seemed just as eager as he was, sliding her arm out of his grip to hold his hand tightly. They didn't stop moving until they stepped out of the club, Nero instantly halting when he saw the torrential downpour of rain that was blanketing the street.

"Shit…" he muttered, glancing up and down the empty street. The awning that covered the entrance to the club was crowded with just as many people as the dance floor, threatening to push them out into the rain.

"I guess we couldn' hear the rain over the music," Quinn muttered, pulling her hand away from his to rub her arms. There was a light spray surrounding them from the sheer force of the rain bouncing off of the pavement. Now he just felt bad for dragging her outside.

"I guess we'll have to go back in until it stops. That's what we get for messin' with your friend like that…"

"We can wait out here, can't we? It won't last long raining like this."

"True… Did she reply?"

He glanced back at her as she pulled her phone back out and flipped it open. For a moment he wanted to shake her as she remained quiet, her eyes growing larger and larger and she read whatever replies there were.

"_What the hell, you can't be serious. Where the hell did you two go? This isn't funny, come back here. Quinn, are you seriously going to fuck him? _She wants me to do _what?"_

He leaned over, trying his best to read the text upside down but she suddenly jerked it out of his reach as she tossed her hands in the air. He had to move back quickly to avoid her smacking him the face with the phone as she flailed her arms dramatically. Whatever the text had said, it couldn't be anything good.

"She seriously expects me to take a picture of-" she griped, stopping abruptly when she swung her arm rather forcefully and the phone suddenly flew out of her hand and slammed into the ground just outside of the protection of the awning.

They both stood there gawking as the phone bounced off of the pavement in a shower of plastic pieces and vanished through the storm drain at the edge of the side walk. Slowly, Quinn cupped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock.

"Quinn, I am _so _sorry…" he gasped, looking back at her with an equally shocked expression.

He was sure she would be angry, furious that she had just lost her phone, but for whatever strange reason she dropped her hands slowly, looking up at him blankly before she erupted into a sudden fit of laughter. He stood completely still for a moment, watching as she gripped her sides and leaned down, her laughter echoing off of the building right back at them. It took him a moment to see the hilarity in the situation and before he knew it, he was laughing with her. The people that were crowded under the awning all turned to glance at them like they were insane.

"Oh my god, I'm such a klutz!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath once the laughter died out.

"Should I go see if I can reach it?" he asked, panting as he took a step toward the edge of the awning after her phone.

"No! It's dead it if went down that storm drain, dun worry about it!" she demanded, grabbing him by his jacket to stop him from leaving.

"But-"

"It's just a phone Nero, seriously. What if yer hand got stuck or somethin'?"

"It won't, it could be right there on the grate."

He shrugged out of her grasp gently, jogging out into the rain toward the edge of the sidewalk, peering down into the drain with squinted eyes. There was what appeared to be a small river running right under the grate, her phone no where to be seen. But he refused to give up, kneeling down he pushed his face closer to the grate, trying to see if it was somewhere just underneath on a ledge or something, but all he could see was water rushing past, the strong smell of dirt filling his nose.

"Nero! Let it go!" Quinn demanded, gentle hands tugging on his arm.

He glanced up at her standing over him, the rain already soaking through her curls, turning her red hair a dark brown as it saturated every strand in a matter of seconds. He scrambled to his feet, ripping the denim trench coat off of his back revealing the red hoody underneath and dropped in on her head to keep her from getting any more wet. When she looked like she might protest he reached behind his head and pulled the red hood up over his own head and pointed down the street.

"I'm stayin' with my uncle just down the street, we can call you a cab to take you home from there. OK?" he asked, pulling the jacket tighter around her shoulders.

"Ok, that sounds better than havin' to go back in there and face Viv…"

They started off down the street at a slow trot, her heels wouldn't allow her to run very fast, but she didn't seem to have any trouble keeping up with him. By the time they had made it to then end of the block the rain had finally let up, a soft drizzle that he barley felt hitting his face and Quinn held up her hands to stop.

"Hold on," she muttered, using his shoulder to prop herself up as she leaned down to fiddle with her shoes.

Pulling off his hood he leaned with her to watch as she pulled her heels off sharply, the action giving him a generous glance down her top, hooking the heels over her fingers as she stood back up.

"There, now I won' have to worry about trippin' on a crack!" she chuckled, smiling up at him from under his jacket.

"Your feet are gonna get cold."

"I'll be fine."

The drizzle slowly died out allowing him to reach up and pull the hood off of his head. It took him a moment to flatten his wet hair, watching as Quinn lowered his jacket off of her head, holding it up around her shoulders. She had a determined sort of look on her face that he couldn't quite place, frowning slightly as he dreaded the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"Wha's wrong?" he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets just to keep them occupied.

"Sorry, it's jus', I can't believe her sometimes. You wouldn' know by lookin' at us that we've been friends forever," she sighed, glancing up at him with a sad smile.

"Oh, about that last text? What did she want you to take a picture of?"

"That! Oh god, I almos' forgot. She wanted me to take a picture of-well as proof, you know. That we went home together…"

She dropped her eyes to his jeans and he immediately followed her gaze, blushing wildly when he realized what the subject of the picture would have been.

"Oh, geeze…she's real subtle isn't she?" he coughed, looking out over the empty street quickly.

"She really _is _a good friend. When she wan's to be. She's probably really worried about me. Like I can't take care of myself or somethin'!"

She wobbled violently next to him and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and wrapping his arm around her shoulders to keep her steady. They stopped in the middle of sidewalk for a moment until she had regained her balance, laughing lightly.

"This whole night has been one crazy ass ride! Did you know, there were two people _fucking _in the girls bathroom!" she demanded, looking up at him with the most serious expression he had ever seen.

"In the bathroom?"

"Right there in the firs' stall! I mean come on, how much of a _whore _do you have to be that you can't even take him home firs'?"

"Were people like…lined up to watch them or somethin'?"

"No, I made the mistake of goin' in alone. Couldn' see anything, thank god! Door was shut."

"Lucky you."

She nodded quickly, resuming their stumbling pace down the street. He was a little reluctant to remove his arm from her shoulder, but she literally took off without him, glancing up and down the street.

"Not that I'm complainin', but are we almost there?" she asked, glancing down at her wet feet then back at him.

"Just up here, third on the left," he chuckled, pointing at the familiar house just a feet away.

All of the lights were off despite the fact this it was still early in the night, which meant one of two things. His uncle was out…or _engaged_. Taking a deep breath he dug into his pocket for the key and shoved it into the deadbolt, _praying _that he wasn't home for once in his life. Cracking the door open gently he listened for any strange sounds before pushing it all the way open.

"Great, he's not here, or asleep. Come on in," he sighed in relief, stepping into the house and held the door for her.

Quinn shuffled into the house, hugging herself under his jacket tightly. As soon as she was clear of the door he shut it quietly, clicking on the light right over the foyer and glanced toward the stairs.

"I'm gonna check and see if he's here or not. Jus', be quiet for now?" he whispered, holding his hand up in front of his lips to try and signify silence.

"Right, quiet. I can do that," she nodded, her teeth chattering lightly.

Nodding he took a wobbly step farther into the house, peering around in the darkness to see if there were any signs that his uncle was home. He had barely made it halfway across the living room toward the stairs when he heard Quinn squeak loudly, causing him to spin around quickly. She had bent down to sit her shoes down and accidentally bumped into the side table by the front door, toppling the vase on top of it over. He watched as the vase fell toward the floor in what seemed like slow motion, his eyes widening as Quinn's thin hands shot out to try and catch it. Clenching his hands into fists he awaited the crashing sound of the vase on the floor, but amazingly, Quinn managed to catch it by the very lip holding it just inches above the floor with a petrified look on her face.

"Holy shit…" she gasped, slowly pulling it up into her arms to ensure it didn't slip out of her fingers. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok just…dun move."

"Right, not movin'."

He nodded sharply, letting out a long drawn out sigh as he turned back toward the stairs and slowly scaled them. Thankfully the entire upstairs was void of any signs of life, his uncle's bedroom door wide open, the bed empty. By the time he made it back down the stairs, Quinn was standing in the exact same spot, still clutching the vase to her chest, fidgeting in place. He shuffled back over to the front door with a small smile on his lips, pulling the vase out of her hands to sit it back on the table.

"He's not home, you ok?" he asked, nodding to her shuffling back and forth.

"Yeah it's jus'…need'ta use the bathroom…" she said, blushing brightly, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Oh, oh shit, yeah. Straight down the hall past the stairs," he muttered, pointing down the hall. "I'll start some coffee?"

"Sounds great!"

The small space between them left them little room to maneuver, Quinn brushing past him roughly in a rush to get to the bathroom. He couldn't stop himself from staring after her, the sway of her hips almost mesmerizing. He could almost feel his hands perched on her hips again when they were dancing, how she had clung to him as if he were the last man alive. Even though the whole thing had only happened for a bet, he couldn't help but feel there was something more to it after the fact. In all of the times he had gone into that club, he'd never left with anyone before. That had to mean _something_…

He didn't move from his spot in the foyer until he saw her vanish into the bathroom, smirking to himself as he kicked off his boots and socks next to her heels. Moving to the bottom of the stairs he peeled off his red hoody, tossing it up the stairs into the hallway and dove into the kitchen to start the coffee. He knew that if they didn't sober up at least a little they might end up making complete fools of themselves and the last thing he wanted was to ruin an otherwise perfect night. He couldn't remember a time when he had met anyone like Quinn. A girl that he could just be with, no expectations looming over their heads.

"Nero?" she called softly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, in here…"

Hearing her bare feet hit the tile in the kitchen he smirked again, reaching up to pull two mugs down out of the cabinet over his head.

"I left your jacket in the bathroom, is that ok?" she asked, her voice moving closer slowly.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll do laundry in the morning. Assuming I can function."

"I'm sorry, Viv can be a little pushy when it comes to drinking. I think I may have had one too many myself," she chuckled, shuffling up to the counter beside him.

"S'all good. Nothing a little coffee and aspirin won't cure. How do you like your coffee?"

"Just sugar…"

His smile widened as he pulled the sugar jar up from the back of the counter, reaching over to grab a spoon from the dish drainer. The smell of the coffee he had started had already filled the kitchen, breaking through the haze in his head long enough to realize she was staring at him. It was easy enough to pretend that he didn't notice as he scooped a couple spoonfuls into each mug. It in turn gave him an opportunity to stare back at her out of the corner of his vision. The way her wet hair clung to her neck, beads of water running over her bare skin down her neck and shoulders until it ran into her dress. _That dress… _The fabric was black which saved her from any embarrassing see-through issues, but from the rib cage down it was all sheer material that clung to her body much like her hair. And without her heels on she just barely reached his shoulders which for some reason just added to her adorableness.

"What's that?" she asked suddenly, pulling his eyes away from the mugs to her face. "Man jewelry?"

She was nodding to the bulge under his shirt, perched right in the middle of his chest. At first it took him a moment to realize what she was talking about and he was slightly amazed he had forgotten they were even there. He'd been so preoccupied with her he never thought to try and hide them from her. It was definitely a subject he was scared to bring up.

"Oh, this? It's…nothing really," he whispered, picking up the mugs and moved over to the coffee maker.

"C'mon, is it something embarrassing?" she asked, following him closely.

Before he could move away, her hand reached up and brushed over the beaded chain around his neck and he instantly shivered at the contact. Almost as suddenly as she had touched him she drew her hand back, probably thinking she had made him uncomfortable. Sighing lightly, he decided to go ahead and bite the bullet like she had and just show her, trusting that she wouldn't react badly like some of the other women had. Grabbing the chain he pulled the necklace up over his shirt, watching her reaction warily as her eyes fell on the dog tags jingling on the chain. If he didn't know any better, she looked captivated by them?

"Dog tags?" she mumbled, reaching out to scoop them up.

He had to lean with her to avoid being choked by the chain as she studied the metal, the red emblem on the back seemed the most interesting to her as she kept running her fingers over it.

"Y-yeah, I've been enlisted for a little over two years now," he breathed, refusing to meet her eyes.

"You don't seem particularly happy about that," she said, releasing the tags so that he could stand up straight.

"It's just, most girls don't even bother talking to me once they figure it out. Seeing as I won't be around for long."

He glanced back up at her for a moment, wondering if she was going to take off on him too. Every time he met a girl that wasn't just interested in a one time hook-up, they suddenly found themselves late for something.

"Is that why you kept turning down girls all week?" she asked, reaching out in front of him to pull the full decanter off of the warmer.

He nodded lightly, holding the mugs up to be filled. After passing her mug to her, he brought his up to his lips immediately, trying to avoid really talking about it. Some people just weren't fans of military type people and he seemed to be lucky enough to run into every one of them.

"Well, I think it's kind of awesome. I mean, I couldn't enlist in the military, I'm too chicken shit for that kind of thing," she scoffed, putting the decanter back on the warmer and hugged her mug closely for the warmth.

Trying to hide his initial shock he immediately turned away from her, walking into the living room to grab her a blanket. She followed him slowly into the living room with a weird sort of look on her face, probably assuming that she offended him somehow. He just didn't know how to explain to her how relieved he was that she wasn't like all the others without sounding like a creep. Sitting his coffee down on the table he pulled the throw off of the back of the couch, tilting his head to get her to come closer. A soft smile crept over her lips as she shuffled over to him and sat down, snuggling into the blanket as he dropped it over her shoulders.

"I remember when I first enlisted, I thought it was going to be the best thing I'd ever do. There was this overwhelming sense of right, you know? I was doing the right thing, helping save lives. And I mean, it's not all bad. It just makes for a lot of lonely nights," he rambled, sinking onto the couch next to her, scooping up his coffee from the table.

"I can imagine… Are you just on leave or something? Is that why you're staying here with your uncle?"

"Yeah. I'm on medical leave, actually."

_Medical leave. _The moment the words were out of his mouth a strange sort of silence crept up between them. It was in that moment that he could see the sudden understanding in her eyes. Girls didn't avoid him because he just wasn't going to be in town for long, he might not be _alive _for long. His first ever serious girlfriend had left him for that reason, saying she couldn't handle the constant fear. He watched Quinn closely as she frowned, tilting her head slightly, and blinked at him slowly.

"Medical leave? You were wounded?" she asked, almost whispering.

"Mhmm, shot in the shoulder," he nodded, rolling his right shoulder slowly.

"Can I…see?"

There was no stopping himself from gawking over at her, slightly confused. Had she _seriously _just asked to see his _wound_? At first she refused to look away from him, almost as if she was trying to prove a point. His profession didn't scare her like the other girls. But apparently he took too long to respond, not even blinking, and she dropped her eyes to her mug with a pout on her lips.

"I'm sorry, that was a little forward," she mumbled, running her thumbs over the rim of her mug.

"No, it's ok-it's just… Well, I didn't think it was something girls would want to see," he chuckled, almost giddy as he leaned forward to sit his mug back on the table.

Without a shred of hesitation he reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling the wet fabric up over his head with some difficulty, tossing it onto the floor with a wet slap. When he glanced over at her, her eyes were roaming everywhere _except _his shoulder, over his body from his stomach up to his chest before she finally spotted the healed over wound. She had the most deadpan expression on her face that he was sure he had ever seen as she studied the pink scar that stood out in contrast to the rest of his pale body. Slowly she moved her right hand away from her mug, reaching up to brush her fingers over the wound lightly. He couldn't help but shiver at the light touch, smiling slightly when she jerked her hand back as if she had somehow hurt him.

"It just tickled," he assured her, reaching out to pull her hand back up over the wound gently.

"It's just, I've never seen a gunshot wound before…"

"Yeah, well, let's hope you never have to experience one. Hurt like hell."

"No doubt. It's all healed now?"

"Still a bit stiff though. I have to go back to the island tomorrow. The doctor's cleared me to go back to work."

"_Tomorrow?_ When will you be back?"

He shrugged his shoulders lightly, knowing that it couldn't be helped. He'd already been away long enough for the wound to heal, he just wished he had met Quinn sooner. She was _so _different he just couldn't stand knowing he wouldn't see her again once she got into a cab to go home. Gently, she pulled her hand out of his to sit her mug down on the table next to his, leaning over to lay her head on his chest. For a moment he didn't react at all, unsure of exactly what she was doing.

"Well, when you _do _come back, you have to come see me again. I'll leave my number you with, we can go have dinner sometime or something. _Anything_, as long as it's not drinking with Viv," she demanded, snuggling as close to him as she could.

He pulled his right arm out from behind her, wrapping it around her shoulders lightly. They sat there in silence, Quinn toying with his dog tags gently. He would most definitely make sure to seek her out again, even if it meant having to deal with the outrageous blond. But for now, he wasn't going to let her go until he absolutely _had _to.

"Quinn?" he mumbled, leaning down to press his lips against her damp hair.

"Hm?"

"I'm glad your stupid friend dared you to come dance with me."

"I'm glad you said yes."

Tugging on her shoulder lightly he urged her to sit up so that he could see her face, but the second she looked up at him he found himself leaning farther down to press his lips against hers. There was a small moment of shock that passed through him when she didn't resist in the slightest, pressing herself closer to him. His fingers gripped the blanket around her shoulders tightly, pulling it away from her as she slowly sat up on her knees to hover over him. Reaching up with his left hand he tucked it behind her neck, pulling her forward gently into his lap. This time there was a small bit of hesitation in her limbs before she suddenly hiked her right leg over his lap, straddling him on the couch.

When she pulled her lips back away from him he couldn't help but be disappointed, leaning up to press his lips against the side of her neck as her hands slid over his shoulders and up to tangle themselves in his hair. Pulling his hands away from her body for a moment he repositioned them on her hips, his fingers gripping the fabric of her dress gently, pulling it up lightly before he released her and repeated the action again. Her fingers tugged on his hair gently, forcing him to lean his head back as she leaned down, her lips finding the top of his jaw line kissing a soft trail back down to his lips. As soon as their lips touched he was able to relax his hands, brushing his tongue over her bottom lip and she instantly parted her lips for him. There was a strange mix of coffee and the orange sherbet drink on her tongue that was oddly pleasant as he slid his tongue over hers, instantly taking control of her mouth. As if they weren't close enough for her liking, Quinn rocked her hips forward, pressing herself against his body and he couldn't hold back the soft groan that slipped out of his mouth into hers.

She shivered under his hands, her hands falling down to his shoulders, gripping him for leverage as she rocked into him again. This time the sound that escaped him was more of a growl than a groan, her body pressing against his groin in an unbearably wonderful way. When she pulled her lips away from his he tried to open his eyes to look at her, but he couldn't for the life of him remember how. It wasn't until she shifted on his lap again that a sudden jolt of pleasure forced his eyes open, staring up at her in sheer want. Without his permission his hands trailed up her back, toying with the zipper on her dress, begging her to let him have more.

"Quinn-" he breathed, his voice catching in his throat as she deliberately ground her hips into his erection.

"What is it, Nero?" she asked softly, a smile creeping over her lips as his hips involuntarily backed back against hers. She _appeared _to be enjoying herself, but for all he knew she could just be teasing him.

"I don't," he muttered, eyebrows pressed together as he fought to control himself. "I don't wanna let you go."

He could hear her chuckle at him, probably thinking he looked rather pathetic begging like he was, but she leaned down to press her lips against his neck right below his ear.

"Then don't," she whispered, her hands sliding down his chest, exploring.

Whatever shred of self control he'd been clinging to before that moment suddenly snapped, his fingers jerking the zipped down roughly. Without wasting a second he ran his fingers lightly back up her spine to check for a bra, her body trembling under him. He couldn't hold back the smirk that formed the instant he realized she wasn't wear one, his hands grabbing the dress to gently pull it down away from her chest. His eyes roamed over every inch of her bare chest, the cool air around them coupled with her damp skin causing her nipples to harden almost instantly. She was absolutely _perfect_.

He could see her fidget, almost as if she wanted to cover herself from his gaze, but before she could move he leaned up to kiss her collarbone. The contact caused her to arch forward into his chest, her bare breasts brushing against him lightly and he hummed softly in appreciation at the friction. Wrapping his arms around her lower back he leaned to the right to lay her gently on the couch, hovering over her as her hands raked sown his chest and over his stomach, stopping just short of his belt. Grabbing a hold of the fabric bunched up around her waist he pulled it down past her hips, sitting up just long enough to pull it away from her legs before he settled back between her legs to appreciate the view. Starting at her pale thighs he moved his eyes up her body, lingering on the black lacy underwear before he dipped his head back down, closing his mouth over a chilled nipple causing her to arch into him again.

"Nero!" she gasped loudly, her hands latching onto his belt buckle.

Her body twitched under him each time he swirled his tongue over the hardened bud, reaching up to knead the neglected breast gently. The chill that had clung to his skin was now replaced by a torturous heat that was urging him to hurry despite how much he wanted to just savor her. He could feel her fingers struggling with his belt buckle, the limited space between them that she had to work making things difficult.

"Ugh, Nero… Pants," she growled and he found himself smirking again her breast, loving how she sounded just as impatient as he felt.

Detaching himself from her with a small wet pop, he slid back away from her to stand up. Her hands followed him closely, wrestling with his belt with more success now that she had more room to maneuver. Nero had to force himself to stand still as she latched onto the button of his jeans the second it was visible. He watched her intently as she smirked up at him, pulling the zipper of his pants down slowly, his eyes clenching shut as he was freed from the tight material. Feeling her fingers hook into the pockets, he helped her to push the wet fabric down off of his hips, stepping out of them leaving himself in just his damp black boxers.

"Now we're even," she chuckled as he sank back down on the couch next to her.

He smirked over at her, leaning closer to press his lips against hers softly. Before she could react, his hands moved up to cup her cheeks, gently urging her to lay back again on the couch. He was amazed to find that she really didn't seem to have a problem giving him whatever he wanted, laying back for him without a shred of hesitation, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist instinctively. The new position allowing Nero to push himself as close to her as possible, the aching bulge in his boxers brushing against her lacy underwear relentlessly. Quinn moaned loudly into his mouth when he repeated the action, her legs tightening around his waist so that he couldn't pull away. Nipping her bottom lip lightly he pulled back away from her, hooking his hands under her knees to detach her legs from his waist gently.

"Where are you going?" she pouted as he slid down her body.

"Not far, I promise," he smirked, gripping her hips gently to keep her from trying to follow him.

Dipping his head down he placed a soft kiss on her stomach just above her navel, laughing lightly when she squealed in response.

"Don't laugh at me, that tickled!" she demanded, reaching down to tug on his hair gently.

"I'm not, I'm just imagining other sounds coming out of your mouth…"

His eyes flickered up to her face in time to see the bright red blush burning across her cheeks, trailing small kisses down over her bellybutton to the edge of her underwear. Sliding his fingers down slowly he hooked them under the lacy garment and pulled them down at a slow pace. She lifted her hips up off of the couch to help him remove them, gasping every time his lips touched her hip bones. There was a brief moment when she didn't seem to realize he had moved out from between her legs to remove her underwear until he slid back into place, gripping her thighs gently. She seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in, her hands finding his hair again, running through it softly.

Without warning he moved his mouth over her core, tongue brushing against her gently. He could feel her body lurch under him, almost as if she were tying to keep herself under control, but when he repeated the slow lick again she was unable to stop herself from arching up off of the couch into his touch. He found himself peering up at her curiously as he continued his slow torture, her eyes were clamped shut as she bit down on her lip lightly. Her chest heaving with every breath she took, releasing it with a long soft moan. It was then, as he lay there listening to her making those delicious sounds, that he realized he wanted to stay there with her forever. It didn't matter that he had to go back to base the next day, all that mattered was her. And with their precious time quickly slipping away, he was going to make damn sure she at least had something good to remember him by other than their drunken antics at the club.

Pausing for a brief second he gave her a moment to relax, feeling her hands fall away from his hair as the muscles in her legs trembled lightly. She let go of her bottom lip, breathing out a contented sigh, a small smile spreading over her lips. As soon as her breathing relaxed he dipped his head back down, licking against the sensitive bundle of nerves just once before he closed his mouth around it, suckling gently. Quinn cried out, her hands flying back up to his hair as she writhed underneath him. He kept up a demanding pace, faster and faster, until he literally had to hold her hips down to keep her from wiggling off the side of the couch. He could feel her fingers tightening their grip on his hair, trying to push him away and pull him closer all at the same time.

"Ah-Nero! W-wait I-" she gasped breathlessly, her body arching up off the couch once more, muscles going rigid as she reached her release.

There was no containing the sheer amount of pride that he felt as he sat up slowly, licking his lips with a smirk. Once her body had relaxed back onto the cushions he crawled up to hover over her body, watching her quietly as she panted, staring up at him through half closed eyes.

"Ne-ro…" she wheezed, moving her hands to the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

She didn't seem to mind the taste of herself on his lips, kissing him fiercely, her arms trembling as she struggled to keep a grip on him as if he might run away if she didn't. Refusing to break away from her, Nero reached out toward the coffee table, fumbling with the red candy dish in the middle of it until he knocked it over. He used to be disgusted with his uncle for keeping a candy dish full of condoms right there in the living room, but as the tiny individually wrapped packages spilled out over the surface of the table he couldn't have been more thankful. Quinn seemed to snap out of her haze long enough to question what he was doing, pulling her lips away from his to glance over at the table.

"Is that…a candy dish, full of _condoms_?" she asked, her eyebrows pressing together in confusion.

"If you met my uncle, you would understand…" he sighed, scooping up the nearest one he could reach.

Sitting up on his knees he watched her shrug lightly as if she was already over the strange oddity that was his uncle, sitting up with him to pry the condom out of his hands.

"What-" he muttered, but stopped when she reached out to brush her palm over the bulge in his boxers, kneading softly, but just enough to make him groan in appreciation.

He'd never expected any kind of attention in return, but it was obvious by the slightly devilish grin on her face that she had other plans. He didn't move to stop her as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down gently. He let out a soft hiss as the cool air hit his feverish skin. Before he could even get use to the change in temperature, Quinn leaned down and instantly wrapped her lips around the tip of his member, causing him to gasp loudly. She seemed either exceptionally excited, or eager to please him as she quickly swirled her tongue around the tip before she moved farther down, taking more of him in than he was expecting.

His right hand instantly flew up to her hair, grasping her gently, making absolutely sure not to push her in any way. However, she seemed to like the feel of his fingers combing through her hair, moaning lightly sending vibrations down his length. He couldn't stop himself from dropping his head back with a loud moan. Quinn apparently refused to be the only one to receive any kind of special treatment, her hands reaching up to grasp his hips as she moved back up his length, sucking just enough to make his hips buck into the contact. He wanted to curse himself for being unable to control his body, but it just seemed to drive Quinn that much farther. As soon as she reached the tip she gave him a particularly _wonderful _suck before she was moving down again, taking his entire length into her mouth without much trouble. He could feel the tip of his member brushing against the back of her throat, her tongue coiled around him in a maddening way.

"Q-Quinn!" he gasped, his fingers tightening in her hair slightly.

"Hm?" she hummed lightly, bobbing her head back up and down again.

All he could manage to do was whimper softly, his free hand grasping the back of the couch to keep himself from toppling over on top of her as she continued her attack without a single pause. He was so lost in the pleasure of it all that he hardly cared to notice the fast approaching climax she was so vigorously pushing him toward. He found his hand trembling in her hair, tapping her with his fingertips gently to try and get the point across when he couldn't force the words out of his mouth. When that didn't get her attention he almost panicked, reaching down quickly to grab her by the shoulders, trying to force himself to push her away despite how _good _it felt.

"Quinn, please," he whined, pushing her back as gently as possible. "Stop!"

As soon as he was freed she sat back slightly, looking up at him with a small pout, thinking she had done something wrong. He was still trying to fight his brain for the right words to convey he just didn't want it to end like that. Truthfully, he didn't want it to end at _all_, but certainly not like _that_.

"Nero?" she mumbled, frowning up at him slightly.

"It's just, I was close. I didn't want for you to- you know," he breathed, still trying to calm his body.

"Sorry…"

"Nothing to be sorry about," he chuckled nervously. "That was amazing."

Releasing her shoulders he pulled the condom she still had clutched in her hand away, standing up to pull his boxers all the way off, tearing the package open with his teeth. Quinn laid back on the couch, clinging to the forgotten blanket under her with a smile on her lips. There was no hiding how impatient he really was as he rushed to get the condom on, climbing back onto the couch between her legs, loving how she instantly wrapped them around his waist. He could see how she was fidgeting in anticipation as he positioned himself at her entrance, glancing up at her long enough to see the sheer want in her eyes. Taking a shaky breath he leaned forward slowly, easing into her gently.

The only sound he could make out was her moaning softly, her eyes rolling back into her head as he pushed himself all the way into her. He reached down to grip her hips gently, running his thumbs over her skin, trying to give her a moment to adjust. He was having trouble himself due to the pleasant tightness of her, demanding himself to wait. She reached up with her left hand to grasp his dog tags tightly, using them to pull him down over top of her. The second that he was close enough she leaned up to kiss him, wrapping her right hand behind his neck for more support. With all of her shifting around she had angled herself to where he was even deeper inside of her, if that was at all possible.

Grunting lightly, he pulled himself back slowly, thrusting back into her as gently as his body would allow him to. Quinn's lips broke away from his so that she could bury her face in the hollow of his neck, gasping loudly at the sensations he was causing. As much as he wanted to be gentle with her, every thrust he gave her grew harder each time she would moan in response. Soon he found himself releasing her hips to prop himself up on the cushions to gain more leverage as she clung to him desperately. Arms wrapped around his shoulder, clawing him gently, but he hardly noticed it. Her bare breasts brushing against his chest with each rough pound against her body.

"Nero!" she cried breathlessly as he shifted himself ever so slightly, apparently hitting a particularly good spot.

Smirking lightly, he suddenly stopped, causing her to lean back to stare at him in confusion. Shaking his sweat drenched bangs out of his face he sat back slightly on his knees, moving his hands to her lower back to pull her up into his lap. The sudden change in position was not only welcomed by his tiring muscles, but Quinn's body clung to him tighter still, writhing on him uncontrollably as he thrust up into her. Laying his forehead onto her shoulder he panted heavily with each thrust, loving the way she pressed back against him to try and gain more of the sweet friction. Every little movement he made he could feel her body quiver against him, her tight muscles squeezing his length relentlessly, causing him to moan loudly against her sweat covered skin.

"Quinn…" he panted, titling his head up to look at her.

She instantly leaned back in response to him, looking down at him through half lidded eyes before she leaned down to kiss him again. This time it was her tongue that shot into his mouth, easily winning as he fought to keep his concentration on his hard thrusts. Her fingers ran up his shoulders, tangling in his hair as if to hold him close. For a moment he lost himself, toppling both of them back onto the couch with a soft grunt, Quinn now positioned on top of him. She broke their kiss quickly, sitting up on him as he slammed into her and he had a difficult time deciding if the sound that had escaped her was a cry of pain, or _pleasure_.

"Quinn-" he panicked, halting abruptly.

"Again!" she demanded, grinding her hips back into his harshly. "Nero, _please_!"

It felt like every thread of control that he had suddenly snapped as she cried out for him like her very life depended on him. Dropping his hands to her hips he gripped her tightly, probably enough to bruise her fair skin, but she didn't seem to mind. Her hands were pressed against his heaving chest trying to keep herself upright as he slammed up into her again and again. Quinn's voice echoed back off of the walls each time she cried out for him, his name tumbling off of her lips as if it were the only word she knew until her body suddenly went ridged. Her muscles clamped down on him tightly, trembling as she spilled over the edge, causing him to cry out wordlessly. His hips bucked out of rhythm as he felt the pressure of his own release snap. Pleasure flooded his sense, losing complete control of his hips for a split second of pure bliss as they continued thrusting to ride out every little wave of the climax they could. When his body finally stilled he felt Quinn tumble forward onto his chest, both of them panting heavily in pure exhaustion.

For a long while neither of them said a single word. Slowly their breathing began to relax, gentle deeps breaths that he thought meant Quinn had literally just passed out on him. Smiling, he fought with his limbs to reach a hand up to brush over her hair lightly.

"Quinn?" he whispered, not really wanting to wake her is she was actually asleep.

"Yeah?" she hummed, leaning back onto his touch.

"Ha, just checking to see if you were still with me."

"Oh, I'm not going _anywhere_."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her, rolling gently to lay her against the back of the couch, sliding out of her slowly. A small sigh of satisfaction crept out of his lungs as she pouted at him, silently pleading for him not to go.

"I'll be right back," he murmured, leaning forward to plant a light kiss on her damp forehead.

"Mhm," she hummed, her eyes drifting closed before he even slid off of the couch.

After a quick trip to the bathroom to dispose of the condom he made a short pit stop at the fridge, pushing aside a left over pizza box to pull out a bottle of water from the back. Cracking it open he guzzled nearly half the bottle walking back to the couch, only to find Quinn completely knocked out. Smiling, he sat down next to her brushing his cold fingertips over her shoulder to try and get her attention, but she just shivered and tried to pull the blanket he was sitting on close to her. Chuckling softly he abandoned the bottle of water next to their forgotten coffee and stood up to pull the blanket out from under him. Laying next to her he pulled the blanket up over their shoulders, hugging her tightly to his chest. What had started out as a simple, yet stupid dare, had turned into one of the best nights of his life. Maybe he would have to thank Vivian after all. _Maybe_.

* * *

Letting out a heavy sigh, the owner of the house tried not to be irritated as he turned the key in the lock on the front door only to find it was already unlocked.

"Damn kid, left the front door unlocked again…" he huffed, running his fingers through his snowy white locks as he pushed the door open slowly.

It wasn't as if he really had any room to complain, there would be days he would stumble in at three in the morning and was lucky to even make the stairs, let alone lock the door. The older man stumbled into the house, dropping his keys on the side table, just happy to be _home_. Normally he would duck work to sneak off with whatever hot chick he was interested in that particular night, but last night had been anything _but _enjoyable. His accountant had been harassing him over the phone and made a special trip all the way down to the club to ride him about his debts. And _not _in a sexy way. By the time he had managed to escape her money grubbing claws it was so early, the sun was already rising. He would be lucky if he got a few hours of sleep before she was blowing up his phone to continue talking over the things they didn't get to at the office.

"Damn gold digging-gah!"

He'd taken a blind step farther into the house, tripping over something he hadn't noticed until he almost landed face first on them. A pair of boots he knew belonged to his nephew. Agitated, he quickly kicked the boots aside, pondering dragging the little shit out of his bed to clean up his mess.

"What do I look like? A damn maid?" the older man spat, shrugging off his long red leather jacket. "Wait a minute…"

His eyes fell on a pair of black high heels, knowing _damn _well they didn't belong to Nero. Glancing up toward the stairs he spotted a small black ball of fabric laying on the floor just past the armchair in the living room. Slowly he shuffled forward, leaning down to scoop up the garment between his forefinger and thumb, gasping the second he realized what he was holding. Black, lacy, sexy underwear. He instantly shot upright, gawking over the couch, following the trail of discarded clothing in his peripheral vision. There was Nero, laying on the couch with a cute red headed girl buried halfway underneath him, only a small scrap of the blanket that had been hanging over the back of the couch covering his nephew's bare ass.

"What the _hell_, Nero!" the older man shouted, taking in the overturned candy dish on the coffee table, condoms strewn everywhere. "Not on my couch!"

The snowy heard young man sat up abruptly, squinting as the sunlight no doubt blinded him momentarily, blinking up at his uncle several times before he seemed to realize he was in trouble.

"There's a perfectly good explanation for this…" he mumbled, voice still thick with sleep.

"Explanation my ass!"

He could have cared less about the front door being left unlocked. Could have forgotten all about the shoes left in the middle of the floor. Was actually a little amazed to find the underwear and the naked couple laying in front of him. Nero sitting up gave him a generous view of the girl's bare chest. But none of that really mattered. All that he cared about…was his _poor _leather couch! He glared over at them as the little red head opened her pale green eyes slowly, blinking in much the same way as Nero.

"My head hurts…" she whined, laying her arm over her face before she passed back out.


End file.
